


Miss Me

by monsteramongmen



Series: ¡Venganza! [4]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Necromancy, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsteramongmen/pseuds/monsteramongmen
Summary: Frank doesn't belong to anyone but himself.





	

Frank wasn't conventional in anyway, shape, or form. From his messy blonde mohawk down to his ratty Converse being held together with quickly torn strips of duct tape and well placed safety pins. Many who met him found the messy appearance quite endearing. But, it wasn’t his appearance that prevented him from creating friendships with people. 

His aura gave off a feeling of too much light, creation and death. Not separately, but all together in the form of the world’s deadliest and soggiest sandwich.

Of course, he didn’t make any friends because of this unseen _thing_ , but he wished it wouldn’t bother at least one person. It never seemed to leave though. He lived on his own because of the aura. He has a loving family, waiting for him to come home. But he couldn’t, he told himself that he couldn’t go back because of what he did.

When he was a child, his parent raised him as a good Catholic boy. He had been the type to listen to everything his parents said, and held on to the word the father at church said with a firm grasp and a tighter belief in God.

His power of course, wasn’t anything to be messed with. His power was chemically illegal. Many scientists had perfected the chemical combination to his powers, but because of their results were illegal to administer to anyone. The reasons being that the chemical cocktail was expensive, and potentially deadly (Ask 6 out of the 7 test subjects- oh wait.).

But that was truly besides the point. Frank’s powers were natural, and dangerous. That’s why he is such an important hero, and unlike most of the other heroes, his life started a lot earlier. He was one of the oldest heroes still in commission- only because of his birthday. Frank Iero was born on October 31st 1983.

Frank was discovered in 1993, with his powers fully working (That was how they discovered him and- well, I’ll just get on with the story.). He had been living with his parents, and his grandfather had fallen ill due to his weak immune system and old age. Frank Iero Sr was one of the people Frank looked up to all of his life, following every bit of advice he had for the youngest Frank. Frank didn’t want his hero to die, he wished that he would stay forever. But all good people come to an end, and Frank saw this when his grandfather passed away in his sleep. Frank was torn and he wasn’t ready to let go. That’s why his power actually shone through.

“Frank,” The old man whispered into the quiet of the room, after he had passed away. Frank’s parent were struggling between gasps of awe and morbid curiousity when the old man got up from his place on the bed, and walked over to Frank giving him a big hug. Frank clung tightly to his grandfather and wanted to never let go.

“Il mio ragazzo, you have to let me go.” Frank’s grandfather said trying to comfort the hurting boy in front of him. 

“Nonno, please don’t go.” Frank plead, his parents watching with sadness in their eyes knowing there was nothing they could do to revive Frank Iero Sr.

“I love you.” The eldest Frank said as the youngest Frank let his life grip on him. It was over, and Frank Sr. was dead for good.

Frank was grief-stricken, and he knew his parents would have questions about his power that looked an awful lot like necromancy. It wasn’t necromancy because Frank wasn’t a witch, and he didn’t know what he had done to bring his Nonno back to life. It just happened.

So instead of staying in Belleville and letting his family and town get the best of him, he ran. He jumped from train to train, hitchhiked as far as weird old guys and crazy women would take him. He had ended up in Oregon and decided to settle down in Salem. It was his version of a ‘Fuck You’ to life, because of how much he seemed to remind people of a witch.

Of course, his life didn’t stay all fine and dandy when he lived in Salem. He lived in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town and made money by busking at the Glen Creek bus center. It wasn’t a dream job, but his ratty old Gibson helped him get enough money to buy food and bus tickets. He was basically the freaky witch of the town. Other than living in the completely wrong Salem for witches, he had a lot more problems on his hands. 

The year was 1993. Crazy things happened in 1993 that Frank was doomed to remember. Two kids in the UK killed a baby, places were bombed like a madhouse. Frank thinks the worse thing that happened was the intense weather that swept the country. The shittiest thing was when the roof of the warehouse caved in. Frank had to pack up and try to find somewhere else to hunker down for the winter and try his best to survive. 

He had finally settled in a small cabin in the woods outside of Salem and he liked the space well enough. He knew that it wasn’t abandoned do to the slightly mildewy blankets that promised a return of a family sometime during the summer or the following winter. He didn’t care- he just wanted a place to stay while the elements battered the outside world. Soon days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and he finally left the cabin. He kept it clean and survived off of the food store kept in the back, and only used what he needed.

The city was in shambles when he came back. Store owners scrambled to try and salvage what they could from the wreckage and preserve them for sale to the now desperate people. Frank couldn’t just wait around to see what was going to become of Salem, Oregon and tried to skip town.

“Where are you headed, kid?” an unfamiliar voice from behind him said. He turned to face a man, sharply dressed with a combed over shock of snowy blonde hair.

“I’ve just gotta get out of here.” Frank said continuing to walk away.

“Your mother did say you wouldn’t be easily swayed into going with me.” He said, his english accent feeling like a slap to the face from yards away.

“How do you know my mom?” Frank said finally turning around and stopping.

“We received a phone call early last year from a worried mother. Her little boy had run away in the middle of the night after his grandfather had been resurrected from the dead 2 hours after he was pronounced dead.” The man said lighting a cigarette and taking a drag from it, “That boy was you, right?”

Frank sighed with a heavy lump forming in his throat. 

“Yeah, th-that was me.” he said dropping his bag into the road and walking over to the man.

“My name’s David- you can come with me to my headquarters and we’ll decide what the best option is to control your powers.” The man- David - said opening the back door to his sleek looking car. Frank nodded quietly and abided, climbing into the backseat looking like what he really was, a tired and defeated ten year old boy.

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF VENGANZA!


End file.
